


World of Two

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been spending too much time at school grading for the past few weeks and Stiles misses his husband. He decides to pay him a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Two

Derek sighed deeply, rubbing at the bridge of his nose where his glasses rested with his thumb and forefinger. The sun was almost completely set, form what he could tell with a quick glance out the window. The only light source he had now as evening rolled in was the small lamp placed at the corner of his desk, pointed over the papers he was currently grading.

Blinking heavily for a moment, Derek tried to will away the blurriness of tired eyes, finishing writing the total score at the top of the paper he was working on in red pen. He wasn’t sure how many he had graded tonight. There were over two-hundred students in this class and each had written a thousand word essay for him to read through and grade. He was almost starting to regret assigning the damn thing.

Dropping the pen onto the desk, he fell back into his chair, running his hands through his hair as he let out a long drawn out yawn. He’d been on campus since eight that morning and had been alternating between teaching and grading all day except for the one peculiar meeting he had with Greenburg earlier, a student asking for help understanding the biology of werewolves. Derek had been ready to throttle the kid after telling him for the eighth time that the class was a history of folklore and didn’t require any scientific or _theoretical_ scientific knowledge.

A small knock broke the silence of his office and he looked up in time to see the door open just enough for Stiles to slip in with a smile on his face.

“Hey there,” he said quietly, letting the door click closed behind him.

“Hey.” Derek returned the smile tiredly.

“How ya doin’ in here?” Stiles asked. He meandered over to Derek’s desk, looking at the multitudes of papers scattered there with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not even sure how many are left. I lost count after number 38,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles chuckled. He came around the desk and rolled Derek’s chair away from the desk, spinning him so they were facing before promptly plopping into the man’s lap with his legs straddling Derek’s hips. Derek raised his eyebrows at his husband’s grin despite the fact that his hands were already winding their way around his hips.

“I think you need a break,” Stiles whispered gently.

“Well I was only going to grade a couple more and then head home.”

“You say that now but a couple more for you always ends up being the rest of them.” Stiles rolled his eyes teasingly as he spoke, grinning cheekily.

“I don’t like keeping them waiting,” Derek huffed out defensively.

Stiles laughed, shaking his head and dipped forward for a slow sweet kiss, his hands coming up to rest against Derek’s stubble covered cheeks. The older man sighed into the kiss. His entire body seemed to deflate except for his thumbs which stroked at Stiles’ lower back softly.

“I miss you,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s lips as he was pulling away.

Derek sighed in answer. He was unable to keep the guilt from appearing on his face—it was his fault they hadn’t seen each other in the past week or so and he knew that. Classes had been busier and far more demanding this semester as he had been given more sessions to teach than usual, all with writing based requirements which meant _a lot_ of essays. He was grading nonstop and he always hated to bring his work home with him because it took time away from Stiles. He didn’t really think about how hiding away in his office to do the work instead could produce the same exact result.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I haven’t been around a lot lately. I’ve just had so much grading—”

“Shh,” Stiles shushed, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I’m not mad. I know you’re busy. That’s why I thought I would come save you before you drowned yourself in amateur creature research.”

Derek huffed out a laugh, looking up into the large eyes staring down at him in amusement. He had always been fascinated with Stiles’ eyes—they were probably the first thing he had noticed about the man actually. In just the right lighting, they could look almost gold and it was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. Right now they were deep brown, cast in shadows because of the little amount of light in the room. Derek could still make out the dark, thick lashes that surrounded them though, fluttering every time he blinked and the sight made his stomach clench. He still couldn’t believe Stiles was all his.

With a small groan, he let his head fall forward to nuzzle at Stiles’ neck affectionately. He was never good with words (unless they were written), especially when they pertained to how he was feeling. Instead he tried to show his emotions through action. Somehow Stiles always seemed to pick it up.

Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s hair softly, resting his chin on the top of the other man’s head with a soft smile. The moment was intimate and loving and everything he could ever want.

“Der,” he muttered, pulling Derek’s head back so he could look him in the eye. He stared for a moment before surging forward to kiss him, harder and deeper than before. Derek didn’t take long to get with the program, hands clutching Stiles’ shirt at his waist while he kissed back. Twelve years and his husband still managed to drive him crazy.

“Maybe we should head home,” Derek gasped when Stiles began kissing a trail down his jaw and the column of his throat.

Stiles shook his head, giving the skin beneath his lips a quick nip and grinning up at his husband mischievously. “No I think I’m okay here.”

“Stiles,” Derek groaned warningly.

“Oh come on,” Stiles taunted, sucking at the vein in Derek’s neck. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Derek grumbled under his breath, neither denying nor agreeing. Stiles could feel his hands pushing up under his shirt, could feel the warm touch of skin on skin contact, and he smiled against Derek’s collarbone. He moved back up to kiss Derek fervently, their lips sliding against each other messily.

Stiles’ was slowly grinding down into Derek’s lap as best he could without tipping the chair over. Derek groaned at the pressure on his hardening cock and pulled Stiles away from him.

“We could get caught,” he whispered even as he was beginning to unbutton the buttons of Stiles’ token plaid shirt.

“Please, no one else is here this late except you,” Stiles answered, holding his arms out so Derek could push the shirt off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

Immediately Derek started pushing up the white undershirt that remained, his fingers roaming the warm skin of Stiles’ abdomen and hips. Stiles reached behind himself to pull the shirt off completely. It was silent for a moment while Derek stared at the newly exposed skin in front of him, pale, smooth, and dotted in moles. Lean muscles shifted with every movement Stiles made, pulling his skin taught before relaxing again. The sight was mesmerizing, no matter how many times Derek had seen it before.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to his husband’s collarbone, dragging his lips lazily along skin to pepper kisses across the expanse of his shoulders and chest. Stiles sighed at the gentle touches. Long fingers found their way into Derek’s hair to stroke gently until they pulled, bringing his lips back to meet Stiles’ own.

Before Stiles knew what was happening, Derek gripped his thighs tightly and stood to lean over his desk, laying Stiles back on it as the younger man gasped in surprise. God he loved Derek’s muscles.

“We’re really doing this?” he panted as Derek attacked his chest with bites and licks.

Derek peered up at him with a raised brow before dragging his tongue across Stiles’ nipple languidly. Stiles’ hips bucked at the sensation, hands going to grip Derek’s shoulders. With clumsy fingers, he tried to pull the shirt there up over the man’s head.

“Off, off, off…” he chanted dumbly.

Derek chuckled, pulling back to yank the shirt over his head and throw it away.

“I hope you have something because I don’t make it a habit of keeping lube in my office,” he stated, voice already hoarse.

Stiles nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a packet of lube and a condom with a grin. “I came prepared.”

Derek shook his head in amusement, unable to hold in a snort. He pushed the items to the side and started in on the button and zipper of Stiles’ jeans, pulling them down to mid-thigh along with the man’s boxers. Stiles was already fully hard, dick popping up to slap against his stomach and he whimpered when the cool air hit it. Derek didn’t waste any time in sucking him down.

“Jesus!” Stiles gasped, gripping his husband’s hair in tight fists.

Derek bobbed his head, suckling at the head before going back down. His tongue dragged along the bottom of Stiles’ dick, teasing the vein there. It wasn’t long before the man was wrecked, moaning as his hips tried push against Derek’s firm hands and thrust into the heat of his mouth.

“Der…” he breathed. “I’m gonna come if you keep—ah!—going like that…”

Derek pulled away, tonguing at the slit which was slowly dribbling precome. The taste was bitter and a bit salty and everything he wanted at that moment. Stiles bucked again at the action, biting his lip against a loud whine.

“Come ‘ere,” Derek murmured, pulling Stiles off the edge of the desk.

He flipped the man over, Stiles moving willingly as his body was feeling loose and relaxed. His chest dropped to rest against the top of the desk, sliding against the papers there. Derek was running his hands over his back and ass sweetly so Stiles took it upon himself to grind back into his tented jeans intentionally, causing the man to moan and fall against his back, place his chest there, and mouth at the back of Stiles’ neck.

“You’re incredible.”

The words were spoken so quiet, Stiles probably wouldn’t have heard them if Derek hadn’t moved his lips to his earlobe to bite at the flesh there. He flushed at the compliment, feeling the heat of it spread across his neck and face. Derek always had a way of making him feel so _wanted_.

The crinkling of a wrapper brought him back to the task at hand and he sighed contentedly when he felt Derek’s slicked up fingers teasing at his entrance. With a jerk of his hips for encouragement, Derek was pushing a finger inside. Stiles let his head fall forward, forehead thumping against the desk beneath him.

“Nghh…more. Definitely more. Now,” he babbled, trying to hold back from rutting against the desk. There is no way that would end well for him.

Derek obliged, thrusting in a second finger roughly, scissoring his fingers before adding a third almost right after. Stiles hissed at the burn, but continued to push his hips back against the intrusion, relishing in the feeling of being full. A brush of his prostate sent a shock of pleasure down his spine and he shuddered with a long moan. It had been far too long since he had Derek like this.

“I’m good,” he said breathlessly. “I’m so so good. Please just get inside me now. I need you Der.”

Derek groaned at his husband’s words, reaching down to unzip his jeans and clumsily push them down to his thighs with one hand along with his boxers, like Stiles’. He continued to stroke inside of Stiles as he tried to find the condom again. The man was blindly shoving back against his fingers, unable to stop it as he panted and moaned letting out curses here and there.

“Derek, hurry up!” he exclaimed, clutching at the edge of the desk in front of him.

“Where’s the condom?”

“Who cares?”

“Do you really want to drive home with come in your ass?”

Stiles glanced over the desk, spotting it almost under his belly and grabbed it, tearing it open before practically throwing it back at Derek. His husband shook his head in amusement at Stiles’ impatience, pulling his fingers free. Stiles grumbled at the emptiness. But he didn’t have to wait long before he felt Derek slipping between his cheeks, thrusting a couple times before positioning himself at his entrance and pushing in.

“Stiles,” he moaned. “Jesus, you’re always so tight.”

“Fuck, I forget how big you are sometimes,” Stiles answered, grasping at the desk again.

Derek bottomed out and then paused for a minute, pressing his chest against Stiles bare back. Both were glossy with sweat. He slid one arm around Stiles’ waist and the other along one of Stiles’ own arms before interlacing their fingers together. He gave a small thrust and they groaned in unison.

“You realize you are all clear, right?” Stiles panted at him as Derek moved slowly. “You have the green light to fuck me until I can’t stand.”

Derek groaned, pressing his forehead into the muscles between Stiles’ shoulder blades. “God, you can’t say things like that.”

“Like what?” Stiles asked innocently, breathe hitching when Derek picked up speed. “Like how I love feeling you inside me?”

Derek’s thrusts faltered before picking up at a harsher pace.

“Or how it feels like you were made for me? How you fit my body so perfectly?”

His words were growing more and more breathy as Derek pounded into him.

“How about how I feel like I’m going to explode whenever you put your mouth on my cock?”

Derek gasped, fingers gripping Stiles’ hip with a bruising force. He slid his hand down and took Stiles in his fist, beginning to tug uncoordinatedly. Stiles keened, back arching at the dual simulation as he tried to simultaneously thrust forward into Derek’s tight hold and shove back onto where his cock was driving in and out of him. The precome that had been steadily leaking proved to work well as lube, Derek’s hand sliding smoothly up and down.

“Der—Derek,” Stiles moaned. “Shit—I’m—oh god.”

Derek sped up. He could feel Stiles tensing beneath him, his hips jerking randomly and knew he was almost there. He just needed to push him over the edge. And that he did.

Stiles’ tipped over with a loud shout of his husband’s name, fingers still holding Derek’s in a death grip and as he practically sobbed at the waves of pleasure rolling through him. Derek shivered at the sound of Stiles falling apart beneath him, grunting when Stiles tightened around him reflexively. He slowed his thrusts when Stiles seemed to collapse against the desk, his muscles relaxed to the point of being like jello.

“Keep going,” he murmured, reaching back to pull Derek in by his thigh. “I wanna feel you come.”

Derek’s breathe hitched at the declaration and he sped up his thrusts once more.

“You really like it when I talk like that, don’t you?”

Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles was actually expecting an answer but he nodded his head enthusiastically against the younger man’s shoulder, hips stuttering without rhythm.

“What do you need, Der?” he whispered.

“I—” Derek gasped.

“When we get home, I’m going to take care of you,” Stiles started, feeling how close Derek was. “I’m going to lay you down and suck your cock just the way I know you love.”

Derek whimpered at the words.

“Maybe I’ll finger you too. It’s been a while since we’ve done that. Would you like that, Der? Do you want me to fill you up just like you’re doing with me right now?”

The only answer Derek gave was a loud moan, his muscles tensing as he thrust into Stiles a couple more times before freezing. His orgasm shuddered through his entire body and Stiles could feel it from where he was still pressed firmly against Derek’s front. He nosed at the damp skin at the nape of Stiles’ neck, teasing it with barely there kisses. Stiles shivered at the feeling.

Breathing heavily, Derek pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it out before pulling Stiles up to turn him around and kiss him deeply. The younger man went willingly, smiling a little into the kiss. They had to pull away shortly for breathe as they were both still winded.

“You’re going to kill me one day,” Derek whispered into the little bit of space between them, their foreheads pressed together, lips mere inches apart.

Stiles laughed gleefully, pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. He pulled away from the embrace to grimace down at the mess on his stomach.

“Shit.”

He looked up at Derek expectantly but the man was frowning at something on the desk behind him. He turned to see what was wrong and immediately burst into laughter.

“That’s not funny,” Derek chastised, although his lips twitched with the urge to smile.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that,” Stiles gasped, gesturing toward the spunk that stained a few of the papers crinkled up on Derek’s desk.

“You’re lucky I have them turn their papers in online too so I can just reprint those,” Derek mumbled, pulling his still laughing husband into his arms tightly.

They stayed that way for a moment, Stiles occasionally chuckling between soft kisses to Derek’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Derek whispered into his hair, pressing a kiss there.

“And I love you,” Stiles answered back with a soft smile.

They met in a short, sweet press of swollen lips before disentangling themselves from each other and finally pulling their pants back up.

“I guess I _will_ be bringing my work home,” Derek mused, frowning down at the soiled papers again.

Stiles erupted in laughter once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Title named after a song by Cake
> 
> Tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/


End file.
